The present invention relates to the field of storage devices, more specifically, an accessory configured for use in storing portable propane tanks.
The typical propane tank used by consumers in the cylinder exchange program is a standard 20 pound tank. The propane tank nominally contains 4.7 gallons of propane, weighs approximately 38 pounds when full, has an overall height of approximately 18 inches and has an outer cylinder diameter of approximately 12.5 inches. Propane tanks provide a safe and reliable way to provide propane gas for consumer use. However, the transport of propane tanks can be problematic because of the cylindrical nature of the tanks and the propensity of the tank to fall over when the transporting automobile makes a turn. While the propane tank can be somewhat secured using ropes or bungee cords, the mass of the tank can still cause the tank to shift. A method is needed to better secure propane tanks for transport by automobile.